Weaved
by Dr.KW-Yellow-Monkeys
Summary: Kerry meets someone after what some call the 'ER Outters Convention.' Sadly, this wont last, as Kerry turns her thoughts back to Sandy.


Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except Sarah Lont. Wb owns  
the rest of them.  
Spoilers: None that I know of.  
Story Date: 3-25-02  
Season: 8th  
Time: 3:34 CST  
"Weaved"  
All was well that day for Kerry Weaver. She arrived at work early (as  
usual). She yelled at Mallucci . Put up with the usual crap. And now and  
then she would have something different to do; Staff meeting at 6:00. And  
as always Romano put her in charge of the same thing:  
"Kerry, Your in charge of drawing the ER budget out for us, Have it ready  
by 6, Have a nice day Dr. Weaver."  
"That Sleaze ball, I swear to god, one day he will fall on his ass right in  
front of us, and it will be so funny Dr. Greene will actually laugh.,"  
Kerry said to Randi.  
"Sure Dr. Weaver, He hasn't yet."  
"Well, One day."  
"Yea, sure, Dr. Weaver."  
"Aren't you supposed to be doing something Randi?"  
"Ok, Dr. Weaver."  
As Dr. Weaver walked away Randi talked to Chuni.  
"Maybe we should get her together with Sandy again, Maybe she won't act  
like such a frigid bitch."  
"She has always been like that."  
"Do you remember the day Sandy kissed her in front of us?"  
"Oh yea, Chuni, I remember that well."  
"Yea, She had that scared little puppy look on her face like " I did not  
want them to know, Gotta run somewhere and hide."  
"Oh, The look of Innocence?"  
"Yes, That is exactly it."  
"So, Chuni and Randi, Do you like talking behind my back?," Kerry said as  
she put her hand on her hip.  
"Holly Shit, I think we were cault."  
"Yes you were Randi." "Sad thing we have to replace receptionists during  
the graveyard shift." "I don't think we have to for the next month though."  
"Frank can work days for a few weeks and you can sit here like a pile of  
shit." "Now get back to work Randi." "Oh, and Chuni, I hope you like  
graveyard too."  
Kerry walks away with a chart.  
"I'll see if I can find Sandy.," said Chuni. "Please do!"  
Kerry reviewed the chart before going in.  
"Hi Ms. Lont, I'm Dr. Weaver." "What seems to be the problem?"  
"Well, I tripped and landed on my back."  
"Did you hit your head, Ms. Lont?"  
"I don't know, I lost consciousness for a few seconds." "Oh, Please call me  
Sarah."  
"Ok." "Mallucci, call radiology and tell them to clear for a CT and an x-  
ray of the mid and lower vertebrae." "Oh, get 10 of morphine."  
Kerry walked outside the door and leaned on the wall. She looked intrigued.  
The patient was, well, to put it this way, cute and Sweet. And if her  
Gaydar was telling her right that woman was also a lesbian.  
"Wait a second, patient/doctor Confidentiality.," She told herself. "I  
can't do that."  
She decided to go back in there. Mallucci turned towards Kerry.  
"She seems to be interested in you."  
"Really, How do you know Mallucci?"  
"She is asking a lot of questions about you." "Oh." "Chief, Don't look now,  
she is checking out your ass."  
"Great." "Mallucci, could you go check on radiology and see why it is  
taking so long?"  
"Oh, Sure Chief.," Mallucci said, Wide eyed.  
Mallucci left the room probably to go tell everyone what just happened.  
"So, Sarah, Are you still in any pain?"  
"Yea." "Turn over and let me take a look."  
Sarah turned over and let Kerry see her back.  
"Can you point to where it hurts?"  
Sarah rapped her arm around and pointed to the spot.  
"Ouch, It looks kind of swollen."  
"Yea, well you should have seen the surface I landed on."  
" You want me to rub it for you."  
"Yes, Please."  
Kerry pulled the gown open a little to reveal a really slender back. She  
started massaging the attractive woman.  
"Sorry it is taking so long, Radiology is tied up."  
"That's ok."  
"So, Your name is Kerry?" "How did you."  
"The other doctor told me."  
"Oh, Mallucci, I think I know why." "Why?" "Well, It has been a wile since  
I've been with anyone and he is trying to play a game of match maker."  
"Oh, So your."  
"Yes."  
"Amazing, So am I."  
"So, Sarah, Where are you from?"  
"London, England." "I moved here 2 weeks ago."  
"That explains the accent." "What's your career"  
"I'm majoring in film."  
"Oh, Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Does your back feel better?"  
"Yes, but can you rub a little lower."  
"Sure."  
Mallucci walked in while she was rubbing her back.  
"Um.Um.Radiology is ready."  
"Ok Mallucci."  
"Don't leave me Kerry."  
"I won't Sarah."  
"Good."  
Outside Mallucci was eyeballing. Then he said something to Kerry.  
"You both hit it off."  
Kerry made a reply to Mallucci.  
"Mallucci, Graveyard for a month."  
"Great."  
  
After Radiology:  
"The CT showed a minor concussion and the x-rays show no spinal or vertebra  
damage." "It's just going to be swollen for a couple of days."  
"Thanks for the diagnosis Kerry."  
"Your welcome Sarah."  
They stood there looking at each other. Kerry adaized by her brown hair and  
blue eyes while Sarah stood looking at the short red head with green eyes  
in front of her.  
"Bump patient/doctor confidentiality , Do you wanna go out somewhere?,"  
Kerry asked.  
"I'd love to Kerry."  
"What about tomorrow, Can you meet me here at 6?"  
"Sure."  
Sarah left saying goodbye to Kerry. Afterwards Kerry leaned against the  
same wall thinking about Sarah .  
  
At the front desk:  
Chuni: "Did you see Kerry, She looked like she was in La La Land."  
Mallucci: "Yea, Her and Sarah are seeing each other."  
Randi: "Who's Sarah?"  
Mallucci: "She was Kerry's patient."  
Chuni: "Oh, a patient."  
Mallucci: "Don't tell Romano."  
Randi: "Like we were going to."  
Chuni: "I think we got what we wanted and she got what she wanted."  
Randi: "What?"  
Chuni: "Well, Kerry is now happy and isn't *probably* going to be a frigid  
bitch for a wile because she is with someone."  
"I HEARD THAT CHUNI!"  
Chuni turned around.  
"Shit, I'm sorry Kerry."  
"That's ok, It is true, But get to work before I decide to give you another  
month of graveyard."  
"OK!" 


End file.
